


Catch Me Please

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Depression, Drugs, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Gender neutral reader, can feel other people's emotionsA concept, most characters are mentioned in passing. Not proof read, sorry.Kinda sad. Drug use.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you realize why you feel sick all of the time is at a dinner table.  
Your parents sit across from one another and while presenting amicably they feel anything but. You're young, your stomach iron hot and all you can feel is an emotion you don't even know the name of. Looking at them makes you feel sick, makes you feel so, so mad.  
For the first time it's not only their anger. 

Your mother knows. You know she knows because when shes near you she _knows_ and you can _feel it_. She doesn't know you know. 

You wake up on your 12th birthday and she is gone. When your father is only sad you feel nothing but anger, and for the first time you realize you can change how he feels by feeling it more, by feeling it for him. It ends badly, a broken arm and it isn't his.  
You like the pain because you know it's a feeling that's only for you. 

It heals faster when your father is angry on his own, and sadness isn't an emotion you can control yet, you for now you skip school, steal, and say words that can _make_ him angry.

People don't talk to you at school after you make a kid cry just by looking at him. He offered to be your friend, and friends share burdens, so you gave him a taste of what you felt and he couldn't handle it. 

When you're 18 you leave. 

Somewhere in the world a man is killed by his older brother.

A few days later you get arrested, but you get out of it by making the officer feel _dead_.

Somewhere in the world that man comes back to life. 

You're on the run in Canada. You stay away from spaces with too many people because it makes you dizzy, makes you feel high, makes you feel bad. Getting high helps, and hanging in empty places. There's a lot of talk about Omnics, whether or not they can feel. It's on the news. You know Omnics can feel because you tried to live around them and you felt _fear_. You left and their lingering relief almost made you cry. 

The weed only works for so long and you turn to other things the day you take a hit and it doesn't work. 

Overwatch has fallen, and the words mean nothing to you but heroin is cheaper for a while and you appreciate it. It's easier to make them feel like giving it to you for free when they're not wasting so much money. 

Years later and you're wasting away. Stoned is a constant look on you, and you don't know how you feel because you haven't felt anything in weeks, not since your dealer died and you ended up with his whole stash. Your life was based on the next hit, so when a man in a blue and white jacket breaks into your (dealer's) home and finds you there and he doesn't shoot you right away you don't know why. You look at him as your high fades and suddenly you feel pity. You look at him, make eye contact with a red visor, push deeper and you make him feel angry. You make him feel like he wants you dead, and when he lifts the gun up and aims it at you, and you smile, he takes a step back.  
You scream and cry as he hoists you over his shoulder (you're emaciated but even before this you didn't eat much) grabbing three of your pre filled needles and calling for a lift home. 

You wake up in a hospital and you fear your worst nightmare has come true.  
When you rip the IV thread from your arm and you don't bleed you feel afraid, and you wield it as your weapon, it settles nicely next to anger and the doctor can barely look at your door. You continue like this until you pass out from hunger and exhaustion and when you wake up again, there's an Omnic in your room and you feel calm. You haven't felt like this since the last time you were high and your grasp on time isn't great so you don't know how long you were out. You look at the Omnic on the chair, and suddenly he feels awake. You remove the IV drip calmly from your arm before it heals over and the needle gets stuck.  
"I am Zenyatta." He says kindly.  
The name is familiar but that's not what gets you.  
You feel tears well up in your eyes and you stand up, nearly falling, and take a step forward, this time falling into the Omnic, who catches you neatly.  
You cry into his robes, and when he slowly strokes your back you cry harder. It's not necessarily human contact but you don't think that's something you can handle right now.

A week later and you're looking at Doctor Angela Ziegler, and opening your mouth for the first time in front of someone who doesn't understand in years.  
"I…" you pause, hearing the sound of your own voice, hearing it hoarse and hearing it crackle, "Am… Sorry."  
She beams and you feel a rush of affection wash over you.  
"Do not worry, I understand that you have been through a lot!" She walks away feeling satisfied and you look at Zenyatta, sitting in the corner.  
You need a nap.  
Zenyatta feels what you feel in a similar way to how you feel what he feels. It's more intense for you because you're organic, he explains, and while he can identify and separate, the way you were raised wasn't even good enough for a normal person. 

You look up your father.  
After you left your mother came back and they remarried.  
It doesn't make you feel better. 

You meet Genji Shimada the third week after you moved out of the infirmary and into the room next to Zenyatta.  
It starts at the dinner table.  
You sit down and the table is silent. Lucio dos Santos looks at you and smiles and you smile back hesitantly. Hana Song looks at you and then her eyes flick down to the long healed but ever present track marks on your fore arms and you feel judgement then pity then annoyance then excitement then pride then apprehension then worry and you feel sick, and you you stand to leave you feel all of that and disappointment, crushing disappointment, and sadness, when you wobble you feel worry and worry and then you feel a metal arm at your waist and a calm presence and you relax against him, this isn't Zenyatta but he's similar and you need that right now, and he escorts you down the hallways to your room. He tells you to sit, and you do. You know that when he walks away he's planning on coming back. 

He brought you food and sat and ate with you, and the two of you spoke. 

The first thing you say is the time and date of the first time you killed someone, and he responds with the time and date of when Mercy brought him back to life. 

You don't cry but it's hard not to and the only reason you can is because you're feeding off of his calm, to the point where you can only eat half of your food. Despite this he is never short on patience. You throw it up after he leaves, and you're not sure why, but it makes you feel better. Less full, more comfortable. 

You almost kill yourself when both of your two friends are pulled away on a mission. They're gone for two weeks and you haven't left your room, and no one has brought you food. You had been doing well, but your secret was that you knew Genji followed you through the base. You're half dead when Lucio Correia dos Santos rushes into your room with a bottle of water and a plate of rice. Just feeling his presence fills you, his healing music helping, and suddenly you're not starving any more.  
It's becoming a habit for you to make friends by crying on them, but Lucio doesn't mind. You don't thank him for saving you when he leaves.  
When Genji and Zenyatta return exactly two weeks later, Zenyatta can feel your discord.  
Genji finds out the old fashioned way, when Lucio tells him, despite you asking him not to.  
The way Genji holds you afterwords almost makes you forgive him, and you tell yourself you'll thank Lucio when you feel comfortable with being alive. 

You try to kill yourself again a week later, and when Genji doesn't talk to you for a week afterwords you try it again. He doesn't apologize, but he doesn't ask you to apologize either. Lucio brings you soup, and you leave your room for the first time since Genji left the first time. Zenyatta goes with you, and you sit next to him at the dinner table.  
Pity, then a forceful wave of peace. Hana Song doesn't like you, but when Lucio plays his music a little louder it doesn't quite matter. Your friends (you have three now) help you and it works out. 

Hana Song confronts you when you're alone. You feel her indignation and anger from a mile away and after a day of avoiding her she corners you. You understand why she's angry because she's had to work so, so hard to get to where she was, she had to beat the odds, and you were a heroin addict who can't seem to be grateful for everything you've been given.  
She asks you who you think you are, and you understand why she's so angry.  
You tell her you're sorry.  
That only makes her angrier.  
When you start crying she softens for a moment and reaches out to pat your arm.  
When her skin makes contact with yours, you're too late to stop her. She feels what you're feeling but you rip her hand off of you before she can comment on it, and you greedily take back what had siphoned into her.  
When she asks you what happened and you try to answer and she sits with you until you can tell her.  
She apologizes, and you apologize, and when she takes your face in her hands and kisses your forehead, she feels so much older than you, despite being so much younger. You cry in her arms and you start to think that maybe this isn't the best way to make friends.  
So the next day you visit the Junkers.  
They feel content, but restless, and when you bring them both snacks they welcome you with open arms.  
They don't try to hide their feelings, telling you what they think at the same time as you feel it, and you appreciate that. You tell them that and they respond in kind.  
They think it's nice that someone doesn't shy away from them at first sight.  
You think that making friends without crying is nice.

Genji spends more time with you, and you become used to his presence. It gets bad still, and he makes it better. He's almost always there to whisk you away from a bad situation and one day, while the two of you are lying on your bed, just looking at each other (he takes his visor off when you're alone), he kisses you. 

Of course you knew how he felt, it's not something you can block out, and you worry that you're making him feel this way, but he assures you that he can recognize the difference and even if he couldn't he trusts you. It's a new feeling. 

He's there for you, and at the dinner table, when everyone is feeling everything, he's there to catch you when you fall.


	2. Dinner Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more, I guess. The first chapter was kinda based off of this bc I wrote it and forgot I wrote it I guess.

His breath on your face is what wakes you. He looks so peaceful like this, eyes closed, mouth relaxed. Even when he meditates you can feel his pain, but maybe that's just you. The knock on your door is what gets you out of bed, he stirs, hand reaching out for you as you go, but only weakly, almost for comedic effect. You let the door slide open to reveal Hanzo Shimada, his pain worn as a shield. You had a habit of telling people what they felt and people had a habit of finding it unsettling, but he was trying, and you appreciated that. Or maybe Genji appreciated that. Sometimes what the two of you felt blurred together.   
"It is time for dinner. Jesse said I should wake you." He said. He was lying. Jesse may have said it but Hanzo was already thinking it. You're not sure if it was because he cared or if it was just his grasp on life, how he made it bearable. Either way it was appreciated, and you told him this.   
Genji was already up, ready to walk to the dining area with his brother. He had spent too much time repairing their relationship to waste moments like this. He loves the domesticity of it all because he loves his brother, and Hanzo is reserved but he loves it too.   
Dinner is the best and worst time of day. So many people in one place, so much to feel. As a child it was terrible. Anger was your best friend and a weapon your parents wielded. Now, you're mostly better, but there was so much at a family dinner. You sit in your usual spot and feel for a bit before you can eat.   
Ana Amari avoids staring at her daughter and tries not to feel guilty but fails.   
Fareeha avoids looking at her mother and tries not to forgive her.   
The old soldiers talk in quiet tones, occasionally adding to the general banter, but they're getting too old for this, they think about retiring but they know they care too much.   
Hana Song and Lucio dos Santos bicker back and forth, the music always playing from his green headphones too quiet for him to hear, but you can feel it. His music is alive and it's something that heals, fuels the cheerful mood at the table.   
The two criminals are the happiest at dinner time. Too much time spent starving and alone, now their time is spent with allies turned friends. Friends they say they wouldn't hesitate to blow up, but you know better. You can see into peoples souls and theirs are twisted but not twisted enough to get rid of love.   
You know there's more but you already feel high, dizzy from this whirlwind of emotion, so you eat, holding Genji's hand under the table. You ground yourself through him, he's an ocean of calm and hes constant. Always there, solid, and when you take a bite of something too familiar he saves you like he always does.


End file.
